Purpose of Bridging Project (Abstract): This Bridging Project proposes new research that extends our efforts to understand how fucosylation controls selectin-dependent leukocyte adhesion and leukocyte trafficking. This project will focus on the selectin of carbohydrate binding proteins (CBPs). The Project addresses the two following Specific Aims: For each CBP (the selectins for this Bridging Project), identify the ligands on biologically relevant cell types and determine the carbohydrate structure(s) that mediate(s) CBP binding. Determine the extent to which regulation of glycosylation modulates the expression of CBP ligands and controls CBP function.